Finally One
by Draven Urei
Summary: Russia finally has a way to control all the other nations. Though this take an unexpected turn when China escapes out of his grasps. What happens when China comes across two strange figures that also want to thwart Russia's control? RussiaChina, R and R!


A/N: Okay, my first fanfiction on this site! WooHoo! Eh, though is it me, or are the rules for this site a bit intimidating? Oh well, I can only hope I don't get booted off for something stupid ^_^; So this is a series fic on APH. **This contains Shonen-ai.** If you don't like it…then why are you looking at Hetalia in the first place? It has a couple of my OC's and it will switch views every here and there. But don't worry, nothing too bad. Rated M for violence, blood, and MAJOR language from my OC (geez, he's worse than I am on a Sunday) But the main character is China. You see hints of Russia/China, /Japan (yeah, will be explained later), hints of Greece/Japan, US/UK, and OC/US Any way, enjoy~

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness. That's all he could see now. Not the walls of his bedroom, not the clothes he was wearing before, not even the violet eyes that penetrated his very being. Nothing but darkness now.

"For a moment, I thought you weren't going to wake up…" An ominous voice slashed through the silence.

China looked up to find a tall silhouette glaring above him. Now he remembered. Russia had knocked him out. But why? Things have been so quiet between the neighbors. Perhaps he was being too quiet.

"You… What are you planning?! What are you trying to do to me?" he yelled into the abyss of a room. Threatening, lavender eyes seemed to glow in the black that shrouded them.

"Finally, I'm getting what I want, China. My plans are coming together for my ultimate goal. Aren't you happy? You'll be the first to witness my rule." Russia said, pacing around China with a childish smirk on his face.

The wind beat at the door as snow violently threw itself in the air. There was a brief silence between them until China blurted out again.

"What do you mean?! If you're going to kill me, then go ahead! Get it over with! Tying me up just to talk to me isn't your style." He could almost see the amusement on his neighbor's face as his eyes relaxed to the darkness.

"Kill you, why would I need to? I chose you first for a reason…China." He replied back, quickly coming up to the bound man, taking his chin violently. "I wanted you to see, first hand, the wonders I can do. I wanted you to be the first to see my personal revolution."

Russia, then, made his way over to the door, opening it up. The wind threw it wider as the cold chilled China to the bone. Outside, beyond the snow, he could see America, North, and South Korea standing. Emotion was nowhere to be found in their eyes. They stood lifelessly out in the snow, not affected by the blizzard that seemed to blow only behind them.

China eyes opened wide at the sight.

"America! South Korea! What have you done to them?!" he called out, now frantic. Russia smiled, his teeth seeming like menacing pearls under the moonlight.

"They belong to me now, China. As you do to…now."

Now China was fully alarmed of the danger he was in. Though his torso was bound, his legs were free. He used that to his advantage as he found the strength to get up.

"You really think you can escape me?" Russia said with a light chuckle.

"You will NOT own me!" China said, skillfully untying the knot around his wrists. He had been in situations where they would tie him up before. Since then, he had vowed to learn how to get out of those unfortunate events more easily.

Surprised, Russia started towards him, increasing in speed. At that moment, China dodged Russia smoothly and took out the door.

"China! You know you can't run from me!" he yelled, laughing like a madman. He had managed to get a grip on China's wrist before he got to far from the abandoned shack. China had punched the violent man in the face before he could call the others to capture him. For a small man, he had strength enough to knock the much larger man down. Without hesitation, he took off running, searching for a place to hide. Luckily, he had shoes when he was captured, though he was still in his night garb when abducted.

"Do you want us to go after him?" America asked, not a hint of emotion in his voice. Russia smiled softly as he looked down at the snow. He spat out the blood China drew and stared at it.

"No, let him go. He'll be back later…I know it."

________________

China kept running. There was probably nothing but snow behind him now, but he didn't care. He kept running. Fear grew in him even more as he observed his surroundings.

"W….what?" He choked out as he stopped. Gasping for air, he looked around frantically, putting the broken pieces together.

The major city of Beijing was desolate and silent. There wasn't a car out, not a single soul stirring. Where China stood, he shivered in fear. He was…. Alone. The scared man began to run further into the black and white swirled abyss.

"_Keep running…keep running…I have to keep going!"_ he thought to himself. It was the motivation he used to keep himself on the brink of sanity. In his current position, he was fighting off collapsing in the middle of the snowy street and crying.

"Hey! Hey you!" a voice called out from the alleyway. China threw himself against the cold brick wall to assure no one was behind him. He saw two shadowy figures approach him cautiously.

"Stay away from me! What do you want from me?!" He yelled out above the wind.

"Are you with Russia?" A female voice asked to him calmly. The figures stepped closer.

"No! Who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Damn, the fuck down calm down! We aint with Russia either!" The male voice retorted.

"Maybe we can help each other!"

As the silhouettes came closer, China could see who they were. Though, who exactly they were was a mystery to the distressed man. The male had light brown skin with dread locks that hung down everywhere. He was wearing a jacket that was _way_ too light for the weather they were in, white, brand name tennis shoes, and glasses. Though they were opposites, he reminded him of America. The female, on the other hand, was wearing a heavily layered wrap around her shoulders. Her boots seemed to have been made from some kind of animal skin and her dress was cream colored.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," She said, "I'm Native America, but you can call me Na'Ame."

China examined the two a bit more. It felt as if all time had stopped for a moment. The winds died down and the snow had ceased falling. A moment had passed before a proud smirk passed across male's face.

"And I'm Black America, aka North B.A, aka Black, bka the one that's gonna eventually save America's ass."

China, though still tired from the long run, managed a smile. "Does that make you 'The Hero?'"

Black still retained his cocky smile as he looked over at Na'Ame.

"I think we can roll with him."


End file.
